Fearless?
by AquilaTempestas
Summary: Thought Tala was fearless? Think again.


**Disclaimer**

The rights to Beyblade belong to Takao Aoki.

**Title**

Fearless?

**Summary**

Thought Tala was fearless? Think again.

.

Puffing out his chest, Tala strutted into the lounge smirking proudly. Smiling wasn't something Tala wasn't accustomed to; he believed smiles made you look pathetic. Smirking was truly the way to achieve ultimate coolness, but of course not everyone could smirk perfectly. Only the chosen few could smirk with perfection. "Out of my way Kai," Tala declared, kicking Kai off the leather couch.

Kai fell onto the ground face down. He picked himself up from the floor and glared at Tala. "What was that for?" he grumbled.

Tala waved a hand in the air as if swatting away a fly. "You were sitting on my chair," he said, pointing at the 'TALA' label on the chair. "You can't sit on my property." He gave Kai another one of his trademark smirks and settled himself into the chair.

Kai grumbled again. Stupid Tala and his stupid habits. He glared again. He would make Tala pay dearly and he knew exactly what to do. He was going to scare Tala shitless and he knew exactly the thing to achieve his goal. Snickering to himself, Kai ran to his room to make an immediate phone call.

Tala rolled his eyes at Kai's immaturity and insanity. Only madmen snickered to themselves out loud. No wonder Kai was such a loner. He shook his head, grabbed the remote and flicked to his favourite channel which was showing Sailor Moon. He smirked to himself again. Sailor Moon was a guilty pleasure of his. He found the show extremely captivating. Of course, being male he thought the girls were very hot. "Fighting evil by moonlight, when in love by daylight..." he sung cheerily. He glanced in the direction Kai had gone and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I wonder where Kai went..."

It was time to investigate. Sighing, he picked himself up from his chair and made his way to Kai's room. What on earth could Kai possibly be doing? He can't have been hurt by Tala's attack because he was snickering to himself madly. Besides, Kai was used to getting abused by Tala. It was a form of bonding between the two.

"Tala, what are you doing?" Ian asked, peering up at his captain.

Tala sighed. He didn't have time to deal with little kids right now. "What do you want Ian?"

"I need someone to take me to the dentist," he asked.

"Ah that's right; ask Bryan to take you. I have stuff to do," Tala replied. Ian decided not to press the issue further and headed towards Bryan's room. Tala proceeded to walk towards Kai's room. As he neared closer, his ears picked up weird noises coming from his room. Tala frowned. What on earth was Kai doing? Several footsteps later, Tala had finally reached Kai's room. There seemed to be a lot of movement going on behind the door and Tala's curiosity continued to grow. He placed his hand on the door knob, turned it clockwise and pushed the door open. "Kai what are you... AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tala screamed.

A big polka dot clothed clown with red frizzy hair, badly placed white makeup, huge red nose and lips stared back at him. "Hello Tala, I have been waiting for you." The clown grinned and Tala screamed again. He couldn't believe it! A clown! "Don't worry I won't hurt you," the clown spoke.

Tala's eyes widened. "What did you do to Kai?" he asked fearfully. Clowns scared the living shit out of him. They were the most foul and evil beings that ever existed. He sincerely believed clowns should be locked behind bars for life. He was convinced clowns were paedophiles that used jokes and pretty colours to get closer to children. "ANSWER ME CLOWN!"

"Kai is fine."

"YOU LIE!" Tala threw himself at the clown and knocked him to the ground and smacked him around the head. He was determined to get to the bottom of this mystery. "You killed him!" Tala punched the clown on the jaw. "You evil fiend! Don't think you can fool me!"

The clown raised his hands to protect himself from Tala's brutal clown-bashing techniques. "Stop hurting me! It's me, Bryan!" Tala was too busy bashing up the clown to notice what he had said. Bryan the clown tried again. "TALA! IT'S ME BRYAN!"

Tala stopped his attack. "Bryan! I hear you! Did the clown eat you?"

Bryan brought a hand to his forehead. He couldn't believe Tala's stupidity. "No, it's me Bryan. Kai forced me to dress up like a clown to scare you." He sighed. "By the way, you scream like a girl." Bryan muttered, picking himself up off the ground. "This is pathetic," he mumbled.

"Where's Kai?" Tala asked now completely calm. His fear had been replaced by anger. How dare Kai terrify him like that? He turned to face Bryan. "We need to get Kai back."

Bryan nodded. No one forced Bryan into dressing like a clown without receiving some form of punishment. "I've got an awesome plan," he replied, his smirk widening. "Kai will feel humiliated."

Tala nodded slowly. He liked the idea already. Bryan was the master of humiliation and cruel pranks. "Alright, tell me this idea of yours." Bryan leaned in forward and whispered the details of the plan in Tala's ear. Tala smirked. "Excellent." He rubbed together the palms of his hands together. He couldn't wait for this.

.

Sorry, it's probably not the greatest one shot, but hopefully it suffices. The next fic in the fifty two one shot challenges will focus on Kai. Please review!


End file.
